Polinapedia
Welcome to The wiki about 12 Polina Road that since February 2008 * 12 Polina Road * Phil Howell * Jiffy Cabs * Ryan Wrice * The most epic Wii Golf hole-in-one you've ever seen * Kathryn Curran * Peter Howell * 352 Blackmarsh * Weird Sports Names * Snow Day Mickey Anybody with a computer can edit this wiki. Seriously. You can use the box below to start a new article! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; If you still need help, wikia has the following resources for you! * All about Polinapedia: About * All about wikis! ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. But since we already did that... ; Adding content * We don't generally mark articles as "Stubs" here, but we do have many ' ' that we think have relevance to 12 Polina, but haven't gotten around to writing yet. * Or you can upload images see the ' ' page! * Then there are Category:Templates, and the templates project page, but who wants to bother? ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to have a one-way discussion with yourself. * Or head on over to the forums to see if any poor lonely soul has a problem with what's here. So you're ready now. Ok, let's clear the air on a few things. Since the many current and past tennants of 12 Polina live in a vast and open-ended world, this wiki could conceivably have information about just about anything at all. Also, since this wiki is by nature ridiculous, we're totally ok with having information on it that is illogical, contradictory, nonsensical, or just plain fictional, provided it has something to do with something that has happened or been talked about by Poliners and their friends. This is not a credible reference. If you were planning to cite it on a unviersity research paper, congratulations, you already failed. However, we would discourage posting complete nonsense. More importantly, we will NOT tolerate information that is defamatory or libelous. If some Poliner is interviewing for a job many years down the road, and the employer in question pulls up some online accusation that they're a cross-dressing murderous crackhead, no one is going to be amused. Do this, and we will not only delete the offending information, but get your IP address banned too. Just don't do it. However, information that is just garden-variety offensive (for example: His guitar solos are predictable and lack inspiration, she smells of elderberries, he's a big ol' douche), use your best discretion. We don't really want to start any fights, do we? And if you see such information about yourself and don't like it, edit it out. Don't just complain. Anyway, I believe that's it. Happy editing! 12 Polina Road is a house in the city centre of St. John's, NL, Canada. It houses mostly students, “professional” musicians and PlayStation sales representatives from Montreal. '' ''Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse